Dying Flames
by SilentDreamer23
Summary: Ash has moved on to the Kalos region and started dating a childhood friend, but what happens when the past comes around to haunt him again? Amourshipping; AASL; SatoSere; AshxSerena
1. Chapter 1

**_The sequel to my first story, Under the Moonlight, that is set three years ahead._**

**_Only time I'm writing this: Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon or the characters involved_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A brand new day came around the city of Lumiose. Fletchlings and Pidoves flew across the shining sky. Shadows of large skyscrapers blocked out the beautiful sunrise he was so accustomed to seeing. From his hotel room, he could see the entire landscape of the city but not any of the wilderness that he grew up in. Just a few days in Lumiose and he already knew living in the city didn't appeal to him. Sure, there were many great places to visit and it was a melting pot of different cultures in one place, but the road is where he belonged.

He left Pallet Town six years ago to start his journey. Along the way he made good friends and met amazing people, caught a bunch of Pokémon, and competed in several tournaments. He even fell in love for the first time. But his eagerness to succeed tore them apart and so he traveled alone once more. Eventually he made it to the Kalos Region, after going to Sinnoh and Unova, to repeat the process. He won his first badge a while back and made new friends once again.

They currently rested in the best hotel in the city at one of the biggest Pokémon Centers, after arriving three days before. Prism Tower sat in the heart of the city, just a few blocks away from where they stayed. His next Gym Battle would take place there but he didn't worry about it much. He was too preoccupied by thoughts that were once foreign to him, but thanks to a certain sapphire-eyed girl, they became a common thing.

"Ash, sweetie, come back to bed. I'm getting lonely." Serena, his current girlfriend, called out to him still half asleep.  
He ignored her by continuing to look at the city that was starting to come alive. Tiny figures traveled up and down the roads, opening shops and getting ready for the day. He heard the rustling of covers and moments later he felt her warm lips on his bare shoulder blade. Her chilly hands made him shudder as they met on his muscular stomach. The feeling was all too familiar.

"What's on your mind?" She rested her head on his back.

Ash couldn't tell her because it would break her heart. A month had passed since they started dating after finding out they both went to Professor Oak's camp when they were children. In that month they reconnected and found out they had tons in common. They both enjoyed battling, for one. And they both accepted each other's lifestyle. Whereas Ash focused solely on battling and winning the Pokémon League, Serena enjoyed fashion and baking. She was his biggest supporter and a hell of a baker.

Despite their understanding, bringing up an old flame would be opening a whole new can of worms. Ash wasn't comfortable yet talking about his past relationships and he certainly wasn't going to say a thing to Serena. It didn't help that she was a tiny bit insecure about other girls talking to him.

"It's nothing. I'm just really anxious for my battle." He lied.  
"Hmph, it's going to be fine. I know you're going to win." She responded.

Turning sideways, he placed his arm around her and smiled. There was no point involving her in something that was no more. What he had before was in the past and should be left there. He had a great thing with Serena at the moment and he was determined to keep her happy.

"Let's go down to the cafe and get breakfast. I'm sure Bonnie and Clemont are waiting for us." She kissed him and went to get ready without waiting for an answer.

Ash watched her pick up a red skirt and black shirt off a recliner, golden brown hair cascading down her slender back and bouncing with each movement. Before disappearing into the bathroom, she stopped at the door and gave him a mischievous smile over her shoulder. No doubt for leering at her in just her lacy pink underwear. And why not? She had a tremendous body that she loved to show off.

She would turn heads every time they stepped out in public and he took their jealous stares all in stride. She was a tease, after all. The small outfits she wore always revealed her amazing legs and hugged her curves perfectly. At times he found himself asking how he ended up with these beautiful girls.

What caught him off guard was the look in her teal eyes that reminded him of the person he tried so hard to forget. Hers, though, were a true ocean blue that haunted him still.

He shook his head, furiously trying to rid himself of the memories. He picked up his black t-shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for his shoes and socks underneath. Once done dressing, he let out an enormous huff of breath and fell backwards. Something came over him that caused him to rethink a decision he made years ago.

_"You promised me, Ash. You were always going to be by my side."_

Her words echoed in and out of his head. What caused it, he had no clue. Then again, people always thought he was dense.

The bathroom door swung open, causing him to open his eyes and look up at the ceiling. He felt the bed sink lower with extra weight. Serena sat on her knees, looking down and smiling at him. His thoughts cleared for the moment as he smiled back. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her down on top of him and got a tiny yelp of surprise out of her. If anybody could pull him out of his funk, it was the pretty girl giggling into his ear.

"Come on, Ash. I'm really hungry." She tried to pull away but he kept kissing her chin and neck.  
"I'm serious," She kept laughing the entire time until she finally broke away from his grip.

Ash sat up and held on to her soft hands. "I'm going to win, for us." He kissed her knuckles to seal the promise.  
She bent over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I know you are. Let's go eat."

They both got up and headed down to the cafe, already a half hour late. Whatever bugged him before was quickly out of his mind as he and Serena walked down the lobby hand in hand.

* * *

"Oh look at that dress. Can we go shopping later?" Serena asked as she and Ash traveled along the now busy streets, stopping every so often to do a bit of window shopping.  
"Sure. Let's get breakfast first." He practically dragged her down the road to where the cafe was located.

An array of aromas from all sorts of shops danced around them. There was a flower shop with different pots holding fresh flowers. Besides that, cafes and restaurants dominated every square inch of the city. On every corner, it seemed, there was a cafe or restaurant open and already serving people.

"Ash, Serena!" They both turned at the sound of their names.  
Two platinum blondes sat outside at a cafe, shielded from the sun by a white parasol. Along with them were two tiny mouse Pokemon nibbling on a piece of bread.  
"Pikaa!" Pikachu, Ash's longtime companion, jumped up onto his shoulder, still chewing the tasty treat in its mouth.

"Hey, buddy." Ash pulled out a chair for Serena and himself. "Did you have fun with Bonnie?"  
"Pi-pikachu!" The yellow mouse nodded its head and grabbed another muffin from the middle of the table.  
"Dedenne and Pikachu wore me out. They have tons of energy that's too much for little ole me." The youngest member, and Clemont's sister, yawned and stuffed a chocolate chip muffin into her mouth afterwards.

"Bonjour, monsieur et mademoiselle. Can I take your order?" A peppy waitress with a light French accent stopped at their table. Both Serena and Ash picked out their favorite foods, Serena a buttery croissant and Ash a stuffed omelet, and handed back the menus to the waitress.

The group then caught up on their day so far and what they had planned for the afternoon. Serena wanted to take Bonnie shopping as a way to bond. Clemont and Ash were lucky enough to avoid a boring afternoon cruise down the boulevard.

"I need to train a bit more before going up against you, Clemont." Ash said while petting Pikachu's head.  
"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy." He replied, fixing his glasses that reflected the sun's rays.  
"I don't expect you to."  
The two exchanged a knowing look that their battle would definitely be one for the ages.

After a short wait, their order came in the form of two large platters and two tall glasses of juice.  
"Bon appétit."

Having already eaten, the siblings looked over the Pokemon while Ash and Serena ate.  
As they did, something on the flat screen television hanging on the wall made him pick at his food rather than gobble the entire thing down.

_"Welcome back to Contest Hall Report. I'm your host, Sage."_

"Ooh, it's my favorite show." Serena said but Ash ignored.  
He found it odd that a Sinnoh channel would be shown here and that it just so happened to be about Pokémon Contests. Arceus must have been trying to tell him something.

"_With me today are two very special guests. From LaRousse City, this year's runner-up at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, please welcome Drew._"

A moss haired individual, sporting almost the exact attire from when they first met, came into the picture. It looked like he still held a higher position than regular people with the way he smirked at the camera. Girls around the café gathered around the television and fawned over his appearance.

"_He's so handsome."  
"If only I was a few years younger."  
_Just a few of the many statements made by his groupies that shared the same sentiments.

"_And this year's winner, the rightfully named 'Princess of Hoenn', May Maple._"

He dropped his fork and nearly passed out at the sight of her. In the two years they were apart, she had somehow surpassed beautiful and went straight to drop dead gorgeous. Her honey brown hair had grown longer, resembling her mother's. A small red ribbon tied it all together. She wore light touches of red lipstick and blue eye shadow. But the one thing that remained the same was her eyes. All that time apart and they remained the ocean tinted orbs that he fell in love with.

"Ash? Ash!"  
He snapped out his trance and saw all his friends staring at him.  
"Are you okay? Serena asked, placing a caring hand on his.  
"Fine. Why?"

"You haven't touched your food. You'd be on a second plate by now." Clemont pointed out.  
He looked down at his plate and saw it untouched, save for a few slices of Sitrus berries cut in half.

"I was just paying attention to the show. It's, uh, interesting."  
"I'll say. I can't believe Drew and May are coming to the city." Bonnie chimed in.  
"I know. They're both amazing Coordinators. I just need to get their autographs." Serena shared the same excitement as the little girl.

While being enthralled by May's amazing transformation, Ash missed the announcement and again he found himself zoning out. She was entering his life once again. The idea of seeing one of his closest friends excited him to no end. But given their history and how they ended, seeing May again was something he was scared of. Did she even care anymore?

Mindlessly, he stuffed bits of cold egg in his mouth while hearing his friends go on about Drew and May and their performances at the Grand Festival. Their mouths moved but no sound reached his ears. The same went for the television broadcast. He watched both of them openly showing affection for one another, and it made him sick. It wasn't that long ago that he was the one doing the same.

It was no secret Drew always had a thing for May. He made it obvious by giving her single roses every time they met up with him at a Contest. Even when she was with Ash, that snot-haired snob tried to meddle in their relationship. At the end of the Kanto Grand Festival, he witnessed Drew giving her yet another rose before leaving. Just thinking about that night made his blood boil.

"Anyways, let's get going. I want to do some shopping before heading to the Gym. Are you ready, Ash?"  
He turned to Serena and was glad she wanted to leave. Seeing his first love getting all lovey-dovey with somebody else infuriated him. He ate the last few pieces of fruit and chugged the rest of his juice before standing up.

They paid their bill and left a tip before heading to the town square.

"I'm heading to the gym for some preparations. Take care of Bonnie will you, Serena?" Clemont asked of the older girl.  
"We'll be fine. Ash is going to train, so it'll be just us girls today." She assured him.

He went off and left the three of them that were soon to be just one.

"Don't wear them out too much. We'll meet you there once we're done."  
"Okay. Have fun." He kissed her goodbye, much to the discomfort of Bonnie.  
"Gross. Let's go already." She dragged Serena away and off they went to the nearest boutique.

Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder as they walked down the crowded streets in no particular direction. On almost every store window he passed there was an advertisement promoting the arrival of 'Contest Royalty', as they put it. He wondered how they went unnoticed since leaving the hotel.

"Pika?" The yellow mouse appeared to have sensed his discomfort.  
It didn't surprise him seeing as May meant just as much to Pikachu. "Yeah, buddy. She's coming back."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little preview of my next project that involves both Amourshipping and Contestshipping with hints of Advanceshipping. The story is still in the planning phase but I have a general idea on what I want to do with it. I'm more focused on finishing _Chance Encounters _so this story won't be updated as frequently.  
**

**Completely off topic but if anyone needs a beta reader, I am more than willing to help you out. If you are interested, send me a PM and I'll gladly help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"You're blowing this out of proportion, Ash. She's just going for a Contest event."_ Brock, his once traveling companion and current practicing Pokemon Breeder, said through the video phone in the Pokemon Center.

"I know and I'm happy she won, but seeing her again brought up old feelings."

_"Look, Ash, you guys are over. She moved on and so did you. Why keep going back when you have something great with Serena?"_

He remained quiet. Brock was repeating the same sentiments he felt just that morning.

_"You've grown up a lot. You should know by now when to let go."_

If anybody knew how to move on, it would be Brock. His Lothario personality kept him chasing the girls. Even after they rejected him, he moved on to the next one, and the next one, and another. He was a persistent man.

His charm must have rubbed off on Ash because after his break up, he dated another Coordinator while in Sinnoh; a pretty, blue-haired girl named Dawn. Though, it was more on-again-off-again than he would've liked. Being involved and then breaking up with another Coordinator did little to ease the pain. He took a break while traveling throughout Unova to focus more on his training. And now in Kalos, he found a girl that swooned him like no other.

"Maybe you're right..."

They said goodbye shortly thereafter. Telling the others he needed to train was a lie to get some time alone. He was already confident that his Pokemon would beat Clemont's so the free time he had was spent reminiscing.

Ash aimlessly walked around Centrico Plaza thinking about his time in Hoenn and going through Johto alone with May. The beginning of their travels started off with such high hopes and towards the end they sputtered. She won her first two ribbons and he met up with old friends. Then one day he messed up and it all spiraled out of control from there. Just thinking about their relationship stirred up feelings that should have been shackled away. Yet they kept picking the lock looking for an escape. And they appeared to have found one.

He sat down on a bench facing Prism Tower. Normally he'd be beyond excited to win his next badge, but there wasn't anything normal when it came to his personal life. He couldn't help going into the abandoned theatre of his mind, and all that played was a day where he was last happy.

* * *

_The clouds came in around noon. The storm blew in just minutes after. From their room in the Ecruteak Pokémon Center, he stared out the window, watching the rain leave a trail. May sat on their bed behind him, brushing the pink fur of her little Skitty.  
"That new Pokéblock is working wonders. Your coat is really soft and shiny. Don't you think so, Ash?"_

_"Uh huh.." He answered quietly, not even paying the slightest attention.  
They had been traveling from city to city doing the same routine for the better part of four months now. With new rules being implemented for Contests, she had to adjust and come up with new routines. Her training lasted hours and left little time to spend with each other. With the rain pouring, they finally had some time together in a while._

_The monotony was starting to get to him. He fought the boredom by perfecting new attacks and combinations with Pikachu but even that reached a level of dullness. Battling other trainers just didn't offer the same reward it once did._

_Soft hands wrapped themselves around his stomach and he felt the warm sensation of her breath by his ear. It was the little things she did that brought a smile to his face and always put him in a better mood._

_"Do you remember what next week is?"  
"It's our one year anniversary." He turned to her and placed both hands on her hips, staring directly into her beautiful eyes. "How could I forget the happiest day of my life?"_

_"One whole year that we've been together. Promise me we'll make it another year, Ash." Her sapphire eyes called for reassurance.  
"I promise I'll never leave your side, May." He had no intention of lying to her. There was no way he would let go of something that brought him everlasting joy.  
_

* * *

"Guess who?" Two pairs of small hands covered his eyes, bringing him out of a dangerous place in his mind.

The playful voice behind him was one he had come to appreciate. Though he didn't share his past relationships with her, she nonetheless took his mind off them and provided some fun that he missed dearly. Training for years and always coming up short could break any normal man, but he had great friends that always managed to liven up his spirits.

Tilting his head back, he smiled as Serena removed her hands and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.  
"You didn't give me a chance to guess." He teased.  
She sat down next to him and was surprised to find she was alone.  
"Where's Bonnie?"  
"I took her to the Gym after we carried our bags back to the hotel."

They stared at the activity going on around them. A couple of battles were going on at different areas of the Plaza, street vendors sold their various items to the spectators. Serena took out a small orb that enlarged when she pushed the button in the middle.

"Come on out, Fennekin."

Short rays of light escaped from within the Pokéball and transformed into a yellow fox that shot small embers out of its nostrils.

"Go and play with Pikachu for a while."

Both Pokémon began chasing each other around while he and Serena relaxed under the shade of the Honey Locust trees. They made small talk even though Ash was miles away in his own world and Serena knew it.

"You've been acting really strange lately. What's wrong?"

He contemplated telling her everything and getting the massive weight off his chest. But a part of him wondered if she would leave him if she knew May was his ex. He couldn't handle a third breakup this early in his life. Particularly from somebody he had been with for only six weeks.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just not used to being cooped up in one place this long." It was a lie, a horrible lie at that, but it was the only thing he could come up with on the spot. He actually enjoyed experiencing what each city had to offer.

"There's so much to do in the city. You can battle, eat at great restaurants, I thought it'd be ideal for you."  
"It is, for the most part. You make it worthwhile, though." He hoped to end the conversation by complimenting her.  
"Aww, you're so sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.  
By the time they decided to head over to Prism Tower, both Pikachu and Fennekin were tuckered out from playing. Serena called back Fennekin and carried Pikachu along the way.

Walking past the fountain, they were suddenly stopped by a running Bonnie.  
"Guys, come quick! Clemont's in trouble!" She cried out, waving her arms frantically.  
"Bonnie, what's wrong?!" Ash yelled as they followed her towards the building.  
"I'll tell you once we get there. Now hurry up!"

Once they reached the tower, they were beyond tired. Serena and Ash were wheezing and coughing and gasping for air while the little girl marched up the steps.  
"Hurry up!"  
"Jeez, Bonnie. Let us catch our breath." Serena removed her hat and wiped her forehead.

"_Aaahhh!_"  
They all looked up when they heard a scream coming from inside the building followed by what sounded like an explosion.  
"Clemont!" Bonnie rushed inside, leaving both of them to give chase once again. They raced through a narrow hall, lit by clear, tube-like pillars filled with electricity. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they followed Bonnie to a large metallic door.

"He's in there." She pointed to the room in front of them.  
"Bonnie, can you tell us what happened?" Ash repeated Serena's last request.  
Before she could answer, the door slid open and Clemont stepped out carrying a robot head under his arm.  
"Big brother!" The younger sibling rushed to the older blond and hugged him.  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" He acted like nothing happened, completely ignoring the scratches on his face and arms.

"What happened to you?" Serena asked and pointed to the dismembered robotic head in his hands.  
"Oh this? Just a little project that went haywire." He held it out and frowned.  
"See what happens when you put a robot as a gym leader?" Bonnie scolded.

Ash looked past the gym leader and saw the battlefield decimated. The arena was covered with holes, pillars toppled over with glass shattered on the floor. "So that's the result?"  
The others turned and saw the same scene. "Yeah.. I'm afraid our battle's gonna have to wait, Ash."

He was clearly bummed out. He wanted to win the badge and get back on the road, but the unexpected turn of events set him back. Then again, they could head out earlier thanks to it. "How long is it going to take?"

"Well, a couple of days it looks like. I have to reprogram Clembot here and fix the field."  
Ash frowned. Staying was the last thing he wanted since finding out May and Drew were making a stop in the city. And he knew Serena would drag him along regardless of any fight he put up.

"I know you probably don't want to wait around," Clemont continued, "But the Cyllage City Gym isn't that far away. We can go there and come back here later on."  
His expression changed in a snap. The getaway he desperately wanted was right in front of him and now he could leave without seeing May.  
"But we have to wait for the Contest Signing tomorrow." Both girls said in unison.

And just like that, the opening slammed shut right in his face.

Arguing with a girl, let alone two, was next to impossible. He found out the hard way, not that he even tried. When Serena gave him puppy dog eyes there was no way he could say no.  
"Fine. I'm going to sit outside, though."  
"Yay!" Both of them high-fived each other.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Ash. But with the extra training it'll make a better match, don't you think?" Clemont tried to lessen his disappointment.  
"Of course. We'll both be stronger." He gave a weak smile that seemed to fool him for the moment. All he really wanted was to leave the city.

The group, minus Clemont, exited the building, ready to head back to the Pokémon Center. Night had come quickly; streetlights were on all around the plaza. Prism Tower turned night to day by itself. The building illuminated the entire city with its shining orbs attached to the foundation.

Serena hooked her arm around Ash's, head rested firmly on his shoulder as they walked along the road. "It's so romantic, don't you think?"

There was no denying the romanticism the city offered was unlike any other. He traveled across different lands and only a few he had come to like. What made the experiences one of a kind were the people he had around him. They dragged him everywhere and exposed him to the culture of each city.

Now, as he held hands with Serena, he felt ashamed for thinking about his past relationships. She was a great girlfriend, and an even better person. Brock had the right idea of letting go. Certain things in the past are left there for a reason.

Ash turned to her and smiled, "It really is."

* * *

**Feels good writing again. This story still doesn't have a clear path but I'm writing down each new idea and hope it all ties together. I will try but I can't promise I'll be updating as frequently as I used to. For now enjoy and leave some feedback.**


End file.
